Camp Out
by Rai Uchiha
Summary: Gays teens attend Jiraiya & Gai's wacky youth camp, and it doesn't make sense, with Squirrel Queen and shotting fish, Sasuke wondered what the hell did Naruto just sign up for? Squirrel lovers beware! SasuNaru, KankKiba
1. Chapter 1

Camp Out

-

Chapter 1 "Sign Up"

-

The year was 2008, and the beginning of summer break, Naruto was walking home from the liberty, he had to look up afew things for school, mys well get it done now then later. Naruto had a bag full of nothing but books, he muttered curses under his breath as he neared the intersection, he stopped and watched cars go and come, he eyes followed the one in front of him, until it was gone. Naruto sighed at a bunch of cars, the light turned red and he walked across the street with other people who were walking. Naruto was now on the other side, he turned and walked this way to get home.

"Summer time, baby." Naruto sing song. "Summer time, baby!" The singing voice grown louder and was glad no one followed him, when he sing everyone winches, flinches, and glares. Naruto slowed down as he neared a bulletin broad with papers tack onto it, a neon orange caught his attention, he walked over to it and looked over the words, he smiled as he read, he reached his hand out to grab the paper and used his other hand to remove the yellow tack. Naruto stepped back and walked around the bulletin broad, he smiled and could wait until he tells his boyfriend that they were going camping.

-

Sasuke was laying on his side, with an elbow holding him up, reading a book, with his other hand, he had a hold on the top of the book, and was holding the book opened. Sasuke turned a page, he was about to read the first word when his bedroom door open.

"Get out!" Sasuke said in a cold manner, without looking up, Sasuke began reading the new page the book had to offer.

"Sheesh! See if you're getting any soon." The blond turned around to leave, knowing full well that Sasuke would stop him before he exits the room.

_Naruto! _Sasuke was off the bed instead, he shut the door out of Naruto's hands. "I didn't think you would be coming over." He whispered into his ear, he pressed his chest against the back, and groaned, just a few days ago, Sasuke had Naruto on his stomach and him thrusting within him and having his chest against Naruto's back, Sasuke's mind relapse around the feeling, and couldn't think of anything else.

"I wasn't. I was just going to call you, I just came from the liberty." Naruto turned around, Sasuke's hands were on the door behind him and was close to his body.

Sasuke groaned. "Liberty, again." Sasuke sighed and brought his hands back to his side, he turned and went back to his bed, laying back down on his side, he picked his book up and flipped through the pages to where he thought he was at.

Naruto shook his head, he dismounted his bookbag, it was Sasuke's anyways. He dug through his pocket. "I found something, and I want to go with you."

Sasuke ears picked up. "A hotel?" Sasuke bit his lip at the mere little fantasy of him and Naruto butt naked on a strange bed getting it on.

Naruto grinned and walked to the side of the bed, he got a knee up, he moved Sasuke body to lay on his back, he then straddle his boyfriends hips. Naruto held his hips with his knees, he was atleast two inches away from grinding himself against the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked down at the also touching hips, he started moving and lifting his hips, getting turn on by his moving hips.

"Are you_ that _horny!?" Naruto voice was laced with annoyance.

Sasuke dropped his hips and pouted, he crossed his arms over his chest. _Naruto is a flat out tease! _Sasuke was getting hard but he willed himself before he could get a full on erection. "Then why did you come over?"

Naruto grinned up above the Uchiha, he thrusted out his hands a sheet of bright neon orange.

Sasuke grunted as he closed his eyes. "I'm going to get eye cancer." He rubbed his eyes the an index and thumb finger.

Naruto's right eyebrow twitched. "Shut up and read it."

Sasuke took the sheet from Naruto's and straighten it out before reading the large and bold words.

**CAMP OUT**

Camp Fires.

Camping Outdoors.

Fishing.

Swimming.

Hiking.

Rafting.

Sign ups are free for youth and hungry explorers.

Details and Information on are website.

www. camping with two men .com

(Author Note's...the website sound pervy doesn't it.)

"Naruto, what the hell is this?" Sasuke lowered the sheet.

Naruto immediately slouched on top of the raven, "Sasuke, I want to go with you." Naruto's finger traced along the design on Sasuke's shirt.

"I KNEW IT!" Sasuke pushed the blond off his chest and onto the bed, he stood up over the Uzumaki. "You want to ruin my vacation, with this stupid camp out. I panned on being lazy and find new ways to fuck you." Sasuke pointed out his ideal summer break. Sasuke couldn't care as he stomp childish, it was his room, his bed, and his ass he was going to ravish the entire time when they were alone.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Naruto could scream louder then anyone Sasuke knew. "If you won't come with me, I will find someone else who would _like_ to go with me." Naruto sat up and turned his head away from Sasuke, he had a evil smirk. Naruto bended his knee up as he looked around the room, his eyes were looking out of the corner of his eye, he was waiting for Sasuke to crack.

Sasuke growled above the younger boy, "Who and tell me his addressed so I can murder him." Sasuke flopped down next to Naruto, leaned over to looked at his face.

"Why do you care. You're not going." Naruto held out his right hand, his eyes closed.

"Like hell I'm not. I'm going and that's finally!" Sasuke yelled in a determined tone. He was not going to let his boyfriend go with someone else.

"Awesome! I'm going to ask my parents and sign up as soon as I get their approved. I'll call you right before I'll do it, just so you won't chicken out." Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's bed, he leaned in, kissing his cheek before going to the door.

-

"What made you want to go camping?" Itachi asked the million dollar question, their family was having dinner when Itachi asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto thought it would be a fun active for us to do."

Itachi made a whipping noise, his hand flung as he flick the pertained whip.

"MOM!" Sasuke whipped his head to her.

Mikoto had just then slip the red glass of wine before answering her son. "Now, Sasuke, it's not Itachi's fault that you're whipped." She said sweetly, her hand flung as she flick the pertained whip, making a whipping noise just like Itachi did.

Fugaku chuckled. "Son. You need to teach the blond who's the master, maybe this camping trip you could putting him in his place." He wink at his son.

"That's impossible, father." Itachi snorted. "Uzumaki controls the sex."

Sasuke whole body freeze up. "You guys know way too much about my sex life." Sasuke slammed his fists on to the table.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Duh! You talk in your sleep. I know what you want Uzumaki to do with your cock." He sneered out a laugh.

The rested of the family blushed at Itachi new information.

-

"Please, please, please please, please please, please. PLEASEEEEEE!" Naruto whined. "Sasuke will be there!" He jumped a little in front of his father. "If you won't I'll be miserable until my life is over." Naruto placed his hands together in front of his face. "I'll clean the garage once I come back!" He offered his father a deal.

"Clean the garage." He hummed to himself. "And ten bucks, and you got yourself a deal."

"Ten bucks?! Your my father..not a smoocher." Naruto complained loudly. "And I think I only have 5bucks." He offhandedly said.

Minato thrusted his palm out. "Hand it over then. But you still own me 5 when you return."

"Fine with me." Naruto dug into his pocket, fishing out a 20bucks. "Do you have change?"

-

"Sasuke you doing it?" The blond called into the mouth pieces on the home phone.

"Yes, Naruto. I almost done." He said with a sigh.

Naruto typed in his information before hitting send. "DONE!" He yelled triumphantly. "Where are you at?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"I'm about to send. Can't you stop asked me if I'm done for a MINUTE!"

Ignoring the insult. "Can you believe we're coming camping!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. "No, Naruto. I can't not."

-Days Later-

"Jiraiya & Gai's Youth For Young Boys." Naruto read the sign. He turned his head to Sasuke who was standing beside him also staring up at the sign. "Somethings not right about that sign."

"There's nothing wrong with two guys wanting to look after young boys...Wait." Sasuke paused at want he just said, he looked over to Naruto. "Stay close to me."

"Why? You said there's nothing wrong."

He turned fully to Naruto. "Naruto. Clearly there's something _wrong_ with just two guys _alone_, with a group of _young_ boys."

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 2 "Two Guy's and A Bunch Of Brats"

Author Note's- This story was suppost to be a one-shot...But I thought, this story could be longer then what I had plan. It's going to get a lot weirder then this!!

Yaoi- Starts in the three Chapter

This story's out because I just got done with Student Seduction..the chapters are not up yet..they need to be beta..but the story is done and as soon as I get the chapters back I'll posted them.

**REVIEW!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Camp Out

-

Chapter 2 "Two Guy's And A bunch Of Brats"

-

"LINE UP!" Camp counselor Gai loud out as he looked over the group of kids that just got off the yellow bus. Gai came jogging to them, he stopped and dust came up, "HELLO EVERYONE!" He greeted them all warmly.

_I found my idol! _The green shirt boy with long black hair thought as he to smiled at the older male, the boy looked his camp counselor and immediately thought he should cut his hair to match him, Oh and puck his eye leases.

"I am Gai!" His smiled turned to a sparkle, with a thumbs up to his face.

"I'M LEE! MASTER GAI!!"

Gai smirked at the young male out bursted. "Whoa oh. My we have a youth spirit on my hands. Welcome Lee."

Naruto sweat dropped at the two very loud men. "Sasuke, do you think we can leave."

Sasuke shook his head. "On the form, it say you can't leave no matter what. You did agree to it by check marking it on the internet."

"Umm, I didn't read it, I just agreed to the whole thing." Naruto then bit the side of his lip,

"Who doesn't read that?!" Sasuke grunted out, his eyes pointed to a squirrel with an acorn in it's mouth, near a tall oak tree.

A blond hair kid said to the rest of the group. "Aww look at the little squirrel."

BANG. The loud sound echo into the woods.

The squirrel was blown away, leaving everyone to wondered what the hell happened.

"Take that woodland creature!" A white hair male came out of the bushes, waving his fist at the used to be squirrel, wearing a hat with a duck on it, "Score 10 of me, zero for you!" He yelled into the forest.

"Jiraiya! Are you killing them again. I told you to stop that!" Gai came running over to the male, grabbing the shot gun from his hands.

Jiraiya came out from the bushes, he was in camouflage, head to toe, his face was in camouflage colors, he marched over to the squirrel was shot at. He hunched down, staring at the reamers of the dead gutted squirrel, he picked up the acorn and sniffed it. "Male." He sneered, and throw down the acorn, he stood up, "I will find you. Stop sends me worthless males, come on you female bitch! I'm right here!" His pose had said bring it on! His fisted was in punching mood.

Gai grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the wooded area. "You been in the sun too long, huh." Gai sighed, he then put on a happy face. "Follow me children."

-

"What the hell was up with that guy?!" The blond kid from early, that had pointed the squirrel out had said.

Everyone was silence, no one had a clue to even what that was back there.

"Now I have why that sign didn't look right...Jiraiya & Gai's Crazy Youth For Young Boys.. I heard of it on the news a year ago." Naruto hopped onto the bed that was deem Sasuke's. "I told you I thought the name didn't sound right." He stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke snorted. "OK, Naruto you have my attention."

"A year ago, a kid went crazy after he got lost in the forest, so they rename this place, because everyone thought you will go crazy." Was the blond's respond.

"CHILDREN!" That weirdo Gai kicked the screen door in. "WHO'S UP FOR A 2 HOUR HIKE?! DON'T BE SHY!! FOLLOW ME!" Gai jumped from cabin porch, he was wearing knee high pants and a rolled up sleeve jacket, with the buttons undone, revealing his hairless chest.

"MASTER GAI!" Lee ran from the opposite end to the door, with both fists above his head. The other campers leaned forward, looking at the two outside jogging in place.

The campers coughed with a freaks add to it.

Naruto turned to Sasuke to see a fist covered his mouth, Sasuke was on of them that coughed and called them freaks. Naruto glared with a grinned to his lips "We're going."

Sasuke groaned, he flopped forward, his fists slammed into the bed, his knees dropped to the hard wood floor. He looked up at his boyfriend, "Why?" He said in a whine. "I just want to go somewhere and do you."

Naruto shrugged. "Who says were going to do that here?" Naruto grabbed his grey backpack and went outside with the two fulled with youth, hew grinned and joined them as they jogged in place. "Sasuke come on." Naruto yelled at the screen door. "This is going to be the greatest summer break of your life."

-

A hand slammed a bug on his neck. "This is the worst summer break of my life. There's bitting fly's, blood sucking mosquitoes," He paused. "And snakes." He watched a long one crawl on the ground in front of him, he waited until it was in the tall grass before he caught up with the small group, that contains, him, Naruto, Lee and that weirdo Gai. The others were smart to not to come, but they were also had to be with that gun loving white haired that loved to shot things.

"You're only pointing at the bad things." Naruto throw over his shoulder, "We have bug spray, a face net, we don't have to worry about the snakes. They keep to them self." Naruto turned around, walking backwards, he put his arms around his head. "Aren't you glad your here with him."

"Give me sex and I'll be glad."

Naruto head dropped. "That's all you won't! I want to have an openly relationship with you. Like how are you feeling? Do you like anything besides sex?"

"I feeling like I want to burn down this whole freaking forest and pound you in it ashes. Do I like anything besides sex? Yes, you!" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, he leaned forward. "Now, how are you feeling about my feels?"

Naruto laughed. "You always know how to make me like you more."

"CHILDREN! COME LOOK!" A yelled startled them and they ran to the voice to see what's up.

-

"Oh wow!" The blond let out a few 'awe's' as he stared a 5deers and a few baby deers. "Look at the antlers on that one."

BANG. The loud sound echo into the woods, down went the biggest deer, the other deers sprint off into the forest, birds were startle from the loud bang as they flew up.

The four males sweat dropped.

"Where the hell is that physic!" The blond half yelled.

Gai screamed with his hands to his face. "He hide another gun from me!"

"Brats! That's want you called a 10." Jiraiya came into the clearing with the other campers.

"YAY!"

"That was so awesome!"

"Teach me!"

"JIRAIYA!" A huge Gai came above the white haired male.

Jiraiya's face perk up, sweat rolled down his face. He thrusted out his shot gun. "I surrender!"

-

Jiraiya with a bump on his head was laying unconscious on the ground with Gai stomping away from him with that same gun in his hand. "Campers, you're with me now."

The Jiraiya group groaned, but they did in fact followed Gai, some looked back at Jiraiya as they left him on the ground in the middle of the forest.

The now large group was hiking up a hill trail, it was near noon at they reached the top.

Gai grinned at the scenery, "Wasn't this worth it!"

The group of kids behind they, had their backs to one another, leaned against eachother. They groaned, "No!" They said at once. The only two who weren't apart of the group was Lee and Naruto who stood on each side of Gai.

"Don't be such babies." Naruto yelled to them.

"Don't be such a dork." One of the camper glared at him.

A hand came up from the group. "That's my, dork. No one touches or calls him names besides me." There was paused. "YOU'RE A HUGE DORK, NARUTO."

"Sasuke, get over here." He stomped his foot.

There was a loud groan before he see someone move around, Sasuke came over with his hands in his pocket, he turned as he was now beside Naruto, he faced the group that was staring at him.

The campers made a whipping noise, their hand flung as they flick a pertained whip.

"I AM NOT WHIPPED!" Sasuke glared at them all.

"Yes, you are. Even I know that." He pointed a finger to his chest.

Sasuke whip his head to the blond. "I'll show you whipped!" He grabbed Naruto by the shirt and dragged in away from the group, going deeper into the woods.

"Sasuke! Are you nuts? Let go! You love me remember! Don't throw me in a ditch!" Naruto began screaming, he tried ripped Sasuke's hands for him.

Sasuke turned around, his hands gabbed him by the collar, tugging Naruto closer. "I'm not. I just want to show you that I'm not whipped."

Naruto looked around, he glanced over his shoulder, they were a lot further away then Naruto thought. "What are you going to do?"

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto, you used to have a dirtier mind then I. I think there's a few brain cells left to know what I'm going to do." He purred.

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 3 "There's No Time, Like Sex Time"

Author's Note-I love Gai and Lee..I do..As for the squirrel hunter..I read stories that have squirrels but not like this, they don't.


	3. Chapter 3

Camp Out

-

Chapter 3 "There's No Time, Like Sex Time"

-

"Sasuke, wait." The blond complained loud and continued to kick, laying on the forest ground, with twits and rocks digging into his back and plus the added weight, made it hurt even more. "Sasuke! Forest sex does sound hot, but not whens there's twits and rocks digging into your skin." Naruto panted. Sasuke was thrusted against him, with his legs wrapped around his hips, crossing them together to get Sasuke more close.

"How about we switch?" He lifted his eyebrows.

Naruto had his eyes closed, his face scrunched up at the thought. "We haven't done that position in awhile." Naruto undid his legs Sasuke as pulled back and just fell backwards, he lifted both hands, his palm facing up to the sky, he waited for Naruto.

Naruto got up, he was way to horny to deny Sasuke. He stood over Sasuke, gabbing his hands and dropped his knees, they're hands separated, Naruto's went down Sasuke's arms to his shoulder, they went to his hair as he leaned down, kissing him. Sasuke's hands went down Naruto sides to his hips, squeezing them as he lifted his hips.

Naruto rotated his hips on Sasuke's rolled his hips as Sasuke thrusted up, one of his hands went from Sasuke's hair, down the front of his shirt, getting his hand under his navy blue shirt, he rubbed his flat stomach, going up to pinch a nipple.

Sasuke yelp into their joined lips, his eyes snapped open but he closed them slowly as Naruto rubbed his palm over the erected nipple.

Sasuke gabbed the shirt ends and moved his hands under, running and smoothing the skin. Sasuke break the kiss. "Shirts, I want you shirtless, I want me shirtless." He rubbed his lips up, giving the blond a peck on the lips before sitting up. They both removed their own shirts, both of their hands ran over the exposed flesh, having Naruto on his lap, thrilled him to no end. He took his shirt and made sure he was laying on it, he adjusted himself, he motion to Naruto with one finger.

Naruto jumped Sasuke, banging their lips together.

Sasuke grunted but didn't say anything. He was getting sex!

"HEY YOU TWO, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, don't kill him!" Naruto was using his body to weight the Uchiha down, it didn't help much as Sasuke stood up, with Naruto's arms and legs around him.

"SASUKE, PLEASE SPARE HIM!"

-

A grumpy Uchiha sat at the table with the rest of the campers, he had a few blue lines over his head, running down.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha across the table, they were ordered to be separated by Gai, Naruto was hopping and praying that Sasuke's doesn't snap and goes on a head chopping spree, from lack of sex.

Naruto picked up the hamburger, he thought he had tasted fun but shrugged if off he was hungry not picky.

"What is this crap!" One of the campers yelled out, he also thought the hamburger tasted funny.

Jiraiya came out, with a huge plate, he hand to use his shoulder just to keep it up. "Deer."

Everyone began hacking up their food, someone succeeded as to throw up the deer hamburger, others just hopefully tried.

"That taste like shit." The same boy who complained earlier said, his brown hair, and tattoo triangle's pointed down his face.

"If you think that tasted bad than take a look at this." A guy with a pony-tail said to the one beside him.

The campers eyes were widen. "How did you get an apple in it's mouth?" He was more curious then ever.

A dead squirrel, with his paws spreed apart, his mouth gape out with an apple in it, not a really, really big one, his black bead little eyes stared at your soul.

"I have my ways with these forest rats." The white male grinned, as he held up pliers, he opened and clammed them together a few times.

The triangle face boy leaned towards the pony-tail boy. "We have to get out of here, before we go missing like the population of the squirrels."

"Get help, sir!" The guy with weird marking told Jiraiya.

"I'm not eating this." Naruto pushed the tray from him, he gave a sad look to the dead squirrel. "Or that." He looked over to Sasuke, his head flopped down, Sasuke was still grumpy, the blue lines turned to black. "Sasuke..." He whispered, the raven head snapped up, fire glared in his eyes. "I'm going to bed, you want to come." His shifted his head to the side, winking his eye.

Sasuke quickly stood up, he jumped onto of the table, jumping to the other side, grabbing the back of Naruto's collar, dragging him inside the cabin.

-

"Now, where we're we." Sasuke purred at the back of Naruto's neck.

"We had are pants off, and me on top of you. Let's started from there." He pushed Sasuke onto the bed before him, ignoring the fact that isn't one of their beds, but one of the other campers. They took off their shirt, Sasuke threw his shirt to the ground, her grip the bed edge and sheet.

He stared up at Naruto, he smirked as he saw Naruto smiling. "I'm ready."

Naruto came over to the side, and got on and over Sasuke's hips. He leaned down, thrusting his tongue inside of Sasuke mouth, he heard Sasuke let of a breathy moan, he moaned back and thrusted his hips down, getting another breathy moan.

"Go-d Yes, Naruto." Sasuke hands come up, fisted the blond locks, pulled him down, forcing his tongue inside, rubbed his tongue with Naruto's. He thrusted his pelvis up and into the blond's, he continued until Naruto pulled from his kiss. "Pants. I want them off you, I want them off me." He grinned at the choice of words, he remembered when Sasuke used them but with their shirts.

"DUDE'S! GET OFF MY BED!" The high squeaked from the room.

Naruto looked over to see the own of the bed, the tattooed faced boy cried out. "Do that on your bed not mine, that's my pillow, my sheet...Is that my teary dog!?" The boy pointed to the stuff animal that was under Sasuke's side.

Sasuke looked down to see a stuff dog. "I wonder what that was."

"GET OFF OF AKAMARU!!" The boy ranted, throwing his fist in the air, but was caught by the boy behind him. Tattooed boy turned to the cacher, "Kankuro! They're doing it on Akamaru." He pointed to the two boys on his bed.

Kankuro sighed and let go of the boys wrist. He walked over to the two, he grabbed the head of the stuff dog and yanking him from underneath the raven, he went back over to the boy, he thrusted the stuff dog on his chest, the stuff dog had a squeak sound. "Kiba, come on." He grabbed the boys arm and turned he away fro the also fucking couple.

Kiba wrapped his arms around the toy, he music note appeared on top of his head and he hummed a happy tone. "What about them?" He hook a thumb at the blond and raven.

"They need it. Remembered when we went on your family's trip, and your sister or mother followed us everywhere. It's the same with those two."

Kiba looked back and let out a knowing sigh. "Right. That was hell." He ran to catches up to Kankuro.

"That was weird." Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke also raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, this whole place is weird." Sasuke's hand ran up the blond's chest, making circles around the nipple, going up to the boy's throat. "Naruto. I need you." His voice was filled with pent up frustration.

Naruto chuckled and leaned down, kissing him. "Wait!" Naruto's jerked his head back. "Pants!" Naruto sat back and undid his and Sasuke's, he got off of Sasuke and pulled them off, Sasuke was too, getting rid of his pants. "Boxers too." The blond pointed out, they were gone, Naruto re-straddle Sasuke once more and hopefully the last time for this night.

Sasuke grabbed himself, his other hand was squeezing Naruto's hips. Sasuke eased his cock into his boyfriend, the blond stopped Sasuke's from thrusting all the way into him.

"Give me a second." The blond panted out, Naruto opened his eyes and looked down to see Sasuke's mouth opened up. "Is this the summer break sex, you were talking about."

Sasuke opened his eyes, his black eyes sparkled with wetness. "No." He laughed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and clutched down on Sasuke's head. "Now?"

"Fu-ck, yea." Sasuke moaned.

Naruto smirked and eased more of Sasuke into him, having Sasuke all the way into him, he bounced himself onto Sasuke rod, over and over, hitting the spot inside of him, he stopped and wiggled his bottom. Naruto groaned, Sasuke's head was rubbed Naruto's gland, and Naruto was loving it.

Sasuke sat up, wrapping his arms around Naruto hips. "You like it, don't you." He thrusted his hips against Naruto wiggling hips.

"Fuck, Sasuke." The blond smiled and leaned forward, sharing a kissing before they continued thrusting their hips on to one another. "I'm super close." Naruto panted out his upcoming climax.

Sasuke groaned and thrust up as hard as he could, "Naruto!" He grunted out, before throwing himself back onto the back, "Take over." He ordered the blond, his hands grip the corner of a pillow, watching Naruto face, getting off was so excited, he had to stop himself from cumming.

Naruto dropped his weight everytime, over and over, until Naruto went out a loud moan of Sasuke's name.

"Fuck." Sasuke shouted as he felt warm cum shot onto his stomach, he felt it running down his sides. He tighten his grip on the pillow and gave one last thrust before climaxing in Naruto's name. They panted for awhile before Naruto got off him and whipped the cum form his stomach and from his bottom. Naruto rolled his shoulders, hearing them pop, he went to lay down next to Sasuke.

"Now, that was some good summer break sex."

Naruto sighed into Sasuke neck, "No. Camp sex is way better."

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 4 "Shotting Fish"

Author's Note- This chapter made me laugh! It was fun writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Camp Out

-

Chapter 4 "Shotting Fish"

-

In the morning there were shouts and screams, Sasuke was the first to wake up, he tried getting up but a weight had stopped hum from doing so. "Naruto get off me." He poked and pushed on the boys back, he shoved Naruto off him, he stood up and grabbed his boxers, putting them on and then his pants, he looked around from his shirt.

BANG.

Sasuke eyes widen and duck down, the crazy white male has his gun back. "Where the hell is Gai?" Sasuke pulled over his shirt and went over to the blond, grabbing him by the arm, he yanked him towards him and off the bed, letting Naruto rested his head on his lap. "Naruto get up!" _This is bull crap, living in fear when I can be home, lazy and safe and away from the crazy shot gun white male._

Naruto mumbled Sasuke's name under his breath.

Sasuke sighed at that._ I can't leave Naruto here._

BANG.

Sasuke flung down, holding onto Naruto, not from fear, to protect Naruto using his body to shield Naruto from anything.

"Brat's! Breakfast." Was a shouted reply from outside the cabinet.

"Naruto, get up!" He whispered in a urgent tone.

Naruto eyes snapped out, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned forward. "Naruto, that crazy white man has his gun back." He pulled Naruto up, and to his feet.

"WHERE'S GAI!" He screamed, hoping Gai would pop out of nowhere and took the gun away.

"Brats! Get out here!" The voice responded to the screaming.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Maybe he shot him!" He pointed his finger to the ground, Naruto had a sheet around himself, so when Sasuke looked down he let out a disappointment sigh.

Sasuke looked back up. "Go get dressed."

-

Sasuke and Naruto came out of the cabin, the other campers were sitting at the table, looking disgusting at their plates.

Jiraiya stopped in front of the table, looking up at the two boys, he had a cooking apron on, that said World's Greatest Cook. "Brats! Get over here and eat." He had his shot gun pressed against his shoulder, he went to one side and sat down, pulled a plate towards him.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto before stepping off the porch, he went to the side that didn't have Jiraiya, he sat down next to Kankuro, he made sure that Naruto sat right next to him, he wasn't going to let the blond sit any where near that lunatic. Sasuke looked at the plate, "I'm not eating that."

Jiraiya stood up, slamming his fists "I did all the fishing and you won't eat."

"You shot the fish. I wouldn't call that 'fishing' that's not very sportsmanship, is it." Kankuro said with his hand on his chin and elbow holding up his chin.

"You don't think this is fishing!" Jiraiya walked over to the face marked boy, he grabbed him under the arm and made him stand.

"What the hell are you doing." He tugged him down the hill to the lake, a wooden deck set peacefully on the waters edge, he tugged the boy in front of him.

"Here." He said and gave the 16year a shot gun.

The boy took it with both hands. "What?"

He pointed a finger to the edge of the deck. "Get going."

They other campers watched at the top on the hill, Kiba came up next to Kankuro stared at the white haired male, just like Kankuro is.

"Fine!" The boy shouted and stomped onto the deck and looked over the deck edge, looking for a good fish to shot.

Kiba stepped onto the deck and followed Kankuro. "You don't have to do this." Kiba lifted his hand onto his shoulder, he leaned against the males back.

Kankuro clutched the gun in his hands, he went over to the front edge, he aimed at a swimming fish.

Kiba stood back and watched his boyfriend, he watched the back as it shifted back and forth, he stopped, stared and waiting.

BANG. He shot and missed the fish, water came up, splashing him in the face.

Kiba eyes widen as the white haired male bypassed him over to Kankuro. "What's that you said. Shotting fish isn't fishing."

"JIRAIYA!"

"Uh-oh." Jiraiya grabbed the gun and throw it into the lake, watching it sank into the water was the hardest think Jiraiya had ever watched. He snapped out of it and turned to greet Gai. "You're back, that was quick."

"Did I just saw a 16year holding a shot gun?" Gai stomped his foot, he had Lee beside him doing the same thing.

Jiraiya chuckled and grabbed Kankuro, pressing him close to him. "No way. I not that dumb. Tell him Kankuro..." His eyes pointed to the kid, pleading with him.

"I never held a gun in my life." He lied through his teeth.

Gai frown but nodded and turned away from the deck.

"Thanks kid." He patted the boy on his chest before moving to the deck connect to land, he turned around, making sure Gai wasn't anywhere near to hear him. He clapped his hands together. "I give 10buck to whoever retrieves my gun."

-

"I hate this!" Kiba called out, he just come up for fresh air.

"Just think of this as just swimming, now go back under and get my gun." Jiraiya was sitting Indian style on the edge of the deck, looking at the boys driving and coming up from air.

"There's no point. We can't hold are breath that long to reach the bottom!" Sasuke pointed out, not liking this at all, he had wondered where Naruto drive at. He swam as he turn to look for the blond, he sighed when he saw the blond come up from air. He swam over to the blond, but stopped and blinked.

"I GOT IT!" He yelled at he held the gun up, he waved it towards Jiraiya.

-

Kiba grabbed the hands up as he pulled him up and on the deck. "Dude. How did you hold your breath that long."

Naruto grinned up at Kiba. "1year of deep throating Sasuke."

Kiba chuckled as he looked over a blushing Uchiha. "I had 6months, and I barely reached the middle." He pointed over to Kankuro who just glared back.

-

"I'm so hungry." The campers complained.

Gai came out with Lee helping him with the carrying, he sit down the trays, "I knew you guys wouldn't eat Jiraiya cooking, so me and Lee went to the market and put up a few things."

"Oh, wow. It looks great!"

-

"Where are we going?" Naruto cried out as another branch swung and hit him in his face. Naruto growled and tried to break the branch.

Sasuke pushed the blond to move. "Leave it alone, Naruto." Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the forest, they were hiking after lunch. He and Naruto had followed a wooden trail, going deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I don't know, you wanted to have an openly relationship." Sasuke stopped as they neared an clearly, they had stared into the meadow, outside of the forest edge, they walked along the forest edge.

"Sasuke, do you hear that?" Naruto stepped closer to the raven.

There was a rustle nearby.

Sasuke stopped and glared at the moving bushes, out pops Jiraiya. He pulled the two boys into the bushes, covering their mouth with his hands.

"Shhhhh." He said against them, he removed his hands. "I need to find her!"

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. "Who?" They said together.

"The Squirrel Queen."

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 5 "The Squirrel Queens Army"

Author's Note- That's right...there really IS a squirrel Queen...Crazy people are sometimes right...just wait until you meet them...lol


	5. Chapter 5

Camp Out

-

Chapter 5 "The Squirrel Queens Army"

-

"The Squirrel Queen?" They said in union, once again they shared a look.

"The Squirrel Queen! She's here, somewhere out there, she's watching us. Can you feel the males eyes on you, it just send shivers down my spine." Jiraiya turned away from the boy, he pulled down a few branches, looking into the forest floors.

Sasuke coughed. "Freak!" His fist pounded light on his chest. "Excuse me." His shifted his head to Naruto. "Let's go." He grabbed Naruto hand.

Jiraiya loop an arm around Sasuke neck, pulling him close to his face. "Look." He pointed up. "Squirrel Nests."

"Squirrel's don't have nest." Naruto said in confuse, Naruto got a kick to his thigh by Sasuke. "Ow."

He pushed Jiraiya's arm over his head, he went over to Naruto. "You can't correct someone that's not all there."

"THERE!" Jiraiya jumped from the bushes and ran towards whatever he saw.

Sasuke and Naruto leaned their hands to one another, looking through the gap that Jiraiya made. "Should we follow him?"

"He'll be alright. Yea...he will." He grabbed Naruto hand and pulled him up, going the opposite way of Jiraiya, Sasuke didn't want to risk anther contact with him. Sasuke still have his hand in Naruto's, they crossed the meadow and just now entering the other side of the forest. "Squirrels. Can you believe that fruit cup."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "I feel bad for the guy..."

"I don't." Sasuke tugged on Naruto hands, forcing him to look at Sasuke. "Forget him."

"But Sasu-"Naruto was cut off for what he was about to say.

"There is no such thing as Squirrel QueennnnnAHHHHHHHH." Sasuke fell and dragged Naruto along with him, the leafs were covering a hole, they were sliding down a tunnel. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Sasuke screamed.

-

"Where are you Squirrel Queen?!" Jiraiya yelled up at the forest sky, he was tricked! AGAIN!

-

"Sasuke..wake up." Naruto voice sounds strange, "you won't believe this, even with your own two eyes." Naruto sounded like he was in distressed.

The strange voice that Naruto had, made his eyes snapped opened. "Naruto, are you okay?!" He pulled Naruto's face to him, he sighed happily as he saw no marker beside the other 6's he had.

Naruto gulp, he pointed to the side, and also where his head was facing. "Look, we're nuts."

Sasuke wrinkled his brows together at Naruto's choice in words, he turned to where ever Naruto was facing. "What the hell?" He stared at a kid wearing a squirrel's mask. "Hey kid, what the hell are you doing?"

The kid did not speak, he turned and Sasuke shook his head in disbelieve, this squirrel mask kid had a bushy tail. The kid walked on four legs, running down the tunnel, the kid stopped and looked back at the two, before disappearing down another tunnel.

"What the hell _was _that?!" He pointed down the tunnel, Sasuke's face was completely blank.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Jiraiya's right, there are squirrel out there!"

"That's a lie! He was lying! There's no way, nun-huh." He shook his head, he stood up and hit his head with a dirt ceiling. He looked up and he kneeled down. "Naruto, this doesn't make sense. I want to go home, where everything makes sense." Sasuke slouched down, he looked over to Naruto who was looking down the tunnel.

"I don't see a way out but I don't know about down there." Naruto gazed went back to the raven. Naruto looked down the other way, "We came from there, but we can't go that way, it's block."

Sasuke turned to Naruto like he was out of his freaking mind. "Down there?" Sasuke fell backwards. "There's no way that hillbilly was telling the truth."

"Sasuke, you're going to have to believe this. We just saw a squirrel person! I know it doesn't make sense, but this is real!"

"Damn...he wasn't a freak..."

-

There was chatted from one to the other, until it reached _her. _

"Not only we had to deal with Jiraiya, but now two young human stumble upon are exists." The Squirrel Queen informed her fellow follower's. "Bring them to me!" She shouted and they screed to do her biding.

-

"Sasuke do you see anything." He asked the raven crawling in front of him.

"Nope. Come on." Sasuke took the corner where they last saw the squirrel masked kid. "I read the details and information...it didn't mensch anything about a nutcase and Squirrel Queen or any of this crap!" Sasuke ranted.

_I think he finally snapped... _Naruto sighed as he continued followed Sasuke, it's not like he was going anywhere or had something else to do.

"Hey." Sasuke blinked. "I see a light up ahead." He informed Naruto.

"Really!! That's so awesome." Naruto relived a sigh as they came closer to the opening.

Sasuke pulled himself from the hole, he gripped the grass, he sighed and turned around to help Naruto, gabbing onto his hand, he gave a strong tugged. He let go of Naruto and sat down next to him, Sasuke looked back down the hole, wondering if anything was following them, he saw a clear tunnel.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke shoulder, to steady him as he stood up. "I want to go find nutcase." He throw in his thoughts to see if Sasuke like it.

"Why? We're fine. A tunnel or a kid in a dumb mask is going to stop me from pounding your ass onto that hill."

"Sasuke! We're not fine! I don't want to fall in a another squirrel tunnel...you're right about this place, it's weird with a capital W." Naruto lowered his head and pouted, staring at leafs and mud.

"Alright! We go find him. Just don't make that face." Sasuke grabbed Naruto and lifted up chin, gazing down into widen, startle blue eyes. "Naruto?"

"Squirrel's!!"

-

Jiraiya stopped in his tracks, he heard the word squirrel being shouted. "The brats!" He sprinted off towards the last place he had seem them.

-

Sasuke and Naruto out right ran for it.

Squirrels in trees and on the ground and even under ground followed the two boys.

Naruto looked at the boy next to him. "Sasuke..I know this is a crappie time to say...but I know why that kid a year ago went crazy!"

Sasuke and Naruto hit the ground, they looked up to see the clearing, where the first entered this side of the forest, they saw the other side of the forest, they turned around on their ass's.

A dark trail, with tree branches surround the entrance. They did see a single thing, until they felt stomps on the ground.

"AHHH!" A tunnel under Sasuke gave a way, Sasuke fell onto something that is and was fury and moving.

"SASUKE!" The pleads of Naruto's cries stopped as the tunnel was sealed from the boy.

Better the squirrels had one then none.

-

"Sasuke!!" Naruto dig into the soil, he come up with more dirt, throw it behind he as he continued. "Just hold on!" Naruto screamed into the dirt hole.

"Brat!"

Naruto flinched and turned around. "They have Sasuke." Naruto jumped up and ran over to him, grabbing him by the shirt. "You have to help me."

"Squirrels..." He sneered as he gripped his gun in his hands.

-

"You all are a bunch of freaks." Sasuke calm said as he watched human impersonal squirrels, they had him tied up, and sitting at the baby squirrel table. A human baby squirrel gave Sasuke a nut, he shook his head, and mouthed the words 'Not Hungry.' He looked over at the group of squirrels, they're about 10 adults and 5 kids. "Why are you all dress like that?" Sasuke wondered out loud, he didn't get an answer.

Sasuke sighed, "wait...this looks familiar..people dressing up like animals and fucking..Oh man..I forget what you call that..It's right on the tip of my tongue... Fur fucking people...something like that.."

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 6 "Sasuke The Squirrel...King?

Author's Note-...Yea... this chapter's crazy...I didn't think this story would turn into a squirrel story with Sasuke and Naruto...I just going to say this...Sakura's a squirrel..there I said it...lol... Fur fucking people..I actually forget what you call it..Like hell am I going to look that up...Its people dressing up in animal costumes and fucking..that's all I know and want to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Camp Out

-

Chapter 6 "Sasuke The Squirrel...King?

-

"This is the spot, huh." Jiraiya hunched down on the ground, placing his palm on the area Sasuke disappeared, he set his gun down and placed his ear to the ground. He hummed as what he heard. "They took him, alright." Was the respond that Naruto already knew.

"How are you going to find them?" Naruto asked and sat down besides Jiraiya's head.

He lifted his head, and he brought his hand up, rubbing his chin while thinking. "I don't know..."

-

"They been gone awful long time." Lee stated as he looked around at the campers. "I don't see Jiraiya, either."

"JIRAIYA IS ALONE WITH TWO BOYS..." Gai ran inside the cabin, he came back running out. "HE HAS HIS GUN!!"

-

Jiraiya stood, picking up his gun and went into the dark trail, Naruto sighed in defeat and followed after the older male, that was missing afew marbles.

Naruto kept an eye out for any movement he might see, he shifted his head back and forth, hoping to get a glances of anything.

Jiraiya stopped, he pumped his gun and aimed it into the tress.

Naruto come over to his side, he tired his best to see whatever the gun was pointing at. "What do you see!"

Jiraiya looked over at the boy. "Don't you smell that?"

_Huh!_ Naruto head dropped. "No..I'm only human." _Unlike you!! _Naruto looked up into the trees, his eyes searched everywhere he could find. "I don't see anything! This is a waste of time, I'm going to go find Sasuke by myself." Naruto bypassed Jiraiya, walking in front of him, and down the trail.

A human squirrel popped out of the bushes, grabbing Naruto and pulling him back into the bushes.

"BRAT!!" Jiraiya screamed and ran over to the bushes, he dropped his gun and drove in, he didn't find anything, those bastard forest rats took another brat from him.

"SQUIRREL'S...THAT'S THE LAST ONE YOU'LL GET!!" Jiraiya's voice echoed, reaching the squirrel ears nearest to him.

-

"What the hell?" Naruto said slowly and calmly. He watched human squirrel's dance in front of without any music. "These guy's are weirder then Jiraiya." Naruto shook his head, he looked around, he was in a tree house, a big one. He felt the floor shake, he wanted to know where Sasuke was. He didn't see anything that looked like Sasuke, he frown.

"Hey, cutie, why the long face."

Naruto looked up and almost lost it. "Sasuke..where are you wearing a squirrel mask?" He laughed uncontrollable, he never thought in a million years that Sasuke would wear something that stupid.

"Shut up! I'm wearing it because that was the deal, for them to untie me I had to join them." Sasuke crossed his arms over his shirtless chest, the squirrel don't wear anything that human's have. Sasuke sat down in front of the blond, he handed out a squirrel mask. "Take it and join." Sasuke said out loud.

The robe around Naruto's waist was cut from behind, he reached out of it and everyone cheered. Naruto looked at it and then back to Sasuke's. "This is a girl's mask!!" He showed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Deal with it. Put it on and follow me."

Naruto pulled the slack band over his head, he straighted the mask, and looked up to Sasuke, Sasuke already had his hand out from Naruto to take. He pulled Naruto to stood, Sasuke's arms went around the blond's waist.

"I'm glad they didn't hurt." Naruto whispered.

"I'm glad that you're not hurt either." Sasuke pressed their mask's together. He looked around, "I think this is a good time to escape, what do you think?" Sasuke whispered.

"LADY'S AND GENTLE SQUIRREL'S."

Naruto give a small laugh.

"Squirrel Queen Tsunade." The lady squirrel said and gestured to her left, the curtains pulled back and the squirrel Queen came out, wearing a white robe and had a capter in her hand.

"Greeting to all, and my we have bountiful nuts this year."

Both raven and blond laughed.

"The squirrel gods have sent me an image."

"Of a car running them over." Naruto chuckled to Sasuke, making the Uchiha laugh harder.

"An image of the Squirrel King." Her hands went up to the ceiling. "A dark male, with skin as white a the snow, eyes just as dark of that of the squirrel."

"I wondered who it could be?" Naruto wondered as he stopped himself from laughing to hard.

Sasuke long ago stopped laughing, his eyes widen. "Wait?"

"He is among us!" Her hands came down, her squirrel face seem oddly towards Sasuke then anything in the room, her hand came up, pointing a finger. "THERE!"

Naruto lost it, he fell to the ground, laughing. "Oh my god...it just got better!! This is the greatest summer break ever!" He wrapped his arms around his stomach, helping him breath and laugh at the same time. Naruto cleared his throat, he contain his laughter as he looked up to his boyfriend. "Sasuke, you're the Squirrel King!!"

-

Jiraiya sniffed the broking twit, he licked it and sighed. "Deer." He throw the twit down and stomped down the wooded trail. Jiraiya looked from side to side, something evil was coming.

"JIRAIYA!!" That's close enough to evil he was going to get.

He did a quick turn and saw Gai ans the rest of the campers, Gai in front and tapping his foot with his arms crossed over his chest, he had a little him right next to him, doing and looking the same as Gai. "Gai, how did you find me?"

"Jiraiya, where are Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Kidnapped by the Squirrel Queen." He stated, he drooped the gun on the bottom to the ground, he had a hold of the guns front end.

The campers looked at one another and then back to the crazy white haired male.

"Have you every been stuck by lighting?" Kankuro asked out of the blue, but he had a good reason for asking, the guy had white hair, and he insane.

"None!" Was Jiraiya's reply.

Then that means..that he was born crazy.

"Twice!" Jiraiya shouted.

-

Sasuke was pulled into a leaf and branch made throne chair, he watched as the squirrel people bowed to him, the only one who stood, pointing, and laughing at him, was his boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto.

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 7 "Ran Away From The Wacko's"

Author's Note- Sasuke's the squirrel King!! lol...Next chapter we meet Sakura and Ino


	7. Chapter 7

Camp Out

-

Chapter 7 "Ran Away From The Wacko's"

-

"All hail Squirrel King!" The bowing Squirrel's chanted as they bowed and sat back just to bow down again. "All hail Squirrel King!" Naruto even joined in, just to annoy Sasuke more. It was to funny to bow to his boyfriend who was perfect to be a King..he just never thought it was be of Squirrel's.

A girl squirrel with pink haired came up beside the King, she kneeled and sat down on her side, she thrusted out a wooden tray. "Would you like an acorn, grass to sniff, or walnut." She asked. She was wearing a white gown that same as all the other females were wearing, the males went shirtless and with white pants.

"No thanks." He gave the tray a disgusting look, he rather eat want Jiraiya shot then this. Sasuke looked on word towards the girly mask blond, he could tell he was still laughing. Sasuke glared behind his mask, he would make the blond pay for laughing at him. He wouldn't care if the blond's was refusing to do that with him, he was going to get it from him no matter what...A blowjob. He missed the feeling of those lips on his shafted, its been atleast three days. It may seem not that long, but you never had Uzumaki's mouth around your dick.

Sasuke stood up, he threw down the wooden staff. He looked around to see the squirrel people flinched, they thought they had do something wrong.

"Bring him to me." He ordered a him pointed to the blond in a girly mask.

Naruto flinched backwards. "What?" He held up his hands as the squirrel's in front of him stood up and turned to him. He had a scared face, but no one could tell. He was grabbed by them and yanked forward into the crowed, he was immediately brought to Sasuke's side.

"Where's a place I can be alone at?" He asked in a huskily voice.

The squirrel people pointed behind the squirrel King.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, glancing inside the door made of weeds hanging down from the top. "Thank you."

-

"Just two?" Was Kankuro reply. "I would have guessed more."

Jiraiya sneered. "Shut up brat."

"JIRAIYA! WHERE ARE THE KIDS!" Gai shouted, he stomped in front of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya inched back, "It's the squirrel's" He defended himself for any kind of unsentimental Gai would give him. "They took them, I'm on a hunt from them. Jiraiya stepped from the group, he starting walking more towards the forest. He was determined to find the squirrel queen and as a added bonus find the kids that they took.

Gai sighed, he motive for the campers to follow him, they went to the center of the forest, in hope to find the lost boys.

-

"Suck me off." Sasuke asked as the grass curtains were closed behind them.

The blond shook his head, "no. I want to get out of here. I'm sorry for dragging you here..." Naruto sat down on his knees, he brought his hand to the mask and pulled it from his head.

Sasuke didn't care what the blond was saying, he was to busy unbutton his pants, the squirrel king wants a bj and he was going to get one. "Suck me off or I'll make you open your mouth wide.."

Naruto out right pouted, his eyes pointed up at the blackette as he was lost for words, he did in fact opened his mouth, only a tad bit.

Sasuke could care if the blond's wasn't going to help with his now harden erection as long at he gets to thrusted his link into a warm, wet mouth.

-

"The Squirrel King..is hot!" The pink haired squirrel said to another squirrel girl.

The blonde squirrel looked furious. "Like you can have him!!" She stood up and glared down at the other girl, she wasn't going to lose to her.

She also stood up, "let's go see then!" She ordered as they walked over to the grass curtains.

-

"G-God.." Sasuke panted as Naruto deep throated him, his hands were gripping his blond hair. Sasuke ran his fingers over the blond's cheek, a finger curled under the boys jaw, his eyes were glued to the wet cock that disappeared, only to reappeared more wetter.

Naruto repeated the action over and over, he had Sasuke cock all the way to the base. He sucked hard, he groaned seems vibration to the stiff dick in his mouth.

"Squirrel King!" Two voice interrupted Sasuke's little fun time. Ever since they got here, these people have the worst timing every.

The blond pulled back his mouth, he stared up at Sasuke with wide blue eyes.

"Damnit." Sasuke cured in a low tone, he grabbed the white pants and pulled them up over hie still hard erection. "Time to leave." He said grabbing Naruto by the arm.

"Where are we going?" The blond argue, he stood up anyways.

Sasuke pointed at the grass curtains. "Getting away from them!" Sasuke pulled Naruto to the wall, a window is there only way form the to escape these weirdo's.

Sasuke and Naruto were having a hard time climbing down the tree house, they just got pass the floor of the house, stepping on large branches as they slowly made there way down. Naruto was the first out on the ground, "Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto stared up at his boyfriend, "are you scare of heights?"

"Naruto I.." Sasuke gripped onto the trunk of the tree. He looked down, watching blue eyes stared up at him.

"You want some help, Squirrel King?" He taunted when he knew he shouldn't.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "shut up, Naruto."

-

"THE SQUIRREL KING IS GONE!" The girls both shouted in alarm.

Sakura race over to he Queen, she kneeled in front of the older blonde. "My Squirrel Queen, he's gone!"

There was a loud sound, someone just kicked down the door, a man stood. He could one step inside the tress house, a shot gun in his hands. "Hello squirrel's."

Another guy wearing green came in, "I can believe it."

-

"Don't make me come up there." Naruto stomped his foot.

He tighten his arms around the trunk of the tree. "Shut up Naruto! I can get down by myself."

Naruto sighed as Sasuke still didn't move an inch, "I'm coming up."

"Naruto don't! I can do it!" Sasuke eased away from the trunk, a hand laid on the trunk as he pushed himself. Sasuke stared at the ground, a full 10ft from the ground. "I'm coming down." He said but he still stood where he was.

"Sasuke! Squirrel's!"

Suddenly Sasuke shot down, grabbing on to branches as he climbed down as fast as he could get himself down. As he got 5ft from the ground, he just jumped. He landed on his feet and fell on his butt, out of breath he looked up to see no squirrels.

"I gotcha you down?" Naruto laughed. "Come on, Squirrel King." He handed his hand out.

Sasuke stood up without Naruto's hand, he dusted himself and walked away from the blond.

Naruto snickered to himself and followed after him. Naruto lightly hummed to himself, as he followed Sasuke, as Sasuke foot left the ground Naruto would put his foot there. "So, back to the cabin?"

Silence meet the blond's ear.

"Sasuke? If I didn't scare you, we'll probably would be still back there." He argued as Sasuke continued to ignored him.

They made it back to the cabin with out any squirrel related problems.

"Want me to suck you off like you always wanted me to do?" Naruto purred as his arms went around the ravens waist, pulling him back against his chest. "You talk in your sleep enough for me to know what kind of blow job you want."

_I don't talk in my sleep! _Sasuke pouted as he laced his hand over Naruto's

"You want me to dominate you, making you beg for me to swallow you whole."

Naruto voice against his neck, made him shiver as his dick grow hard. _Thank Kami I talk in my sleep._

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 8 "Jiraiya Vs. Squirrel Queen"

Author's Note- I have nothing to say...


	8. Chapter 8

Camp Out

-

Chapter 8 "Jiraiya Vs. Squirrel Queen"

-

"We finally meet.." Jiraiya said with a evil smirk, he cocked his gun and aimed it at her.

Gai eyebrows were clearly up to his hair line, "you're not crazy?" The other campers were behind, also staring but not believing what their eyes saw.

"Squirrel's!" She shouted to her followers.

Acorns, nuts, and berry's were being thrown at the guy who threated there Queen. Jiraiya ducked down, avoiding the nuts, his lifted his hand, shielding his face from any blows to the face.

"What the hell is all of this?!" Gai screeched as he palmed his face. He stood in front of his campers as the nuts were being thrown at them.

"SQUIRREL'S!" Jiraiya shouted as he charged forward, he suddenly tripped over a a jar floor board that wasn't all the way nailed down, he fell and his gun went flying and layed in front of the squirrel's Queens feet.

Jiraiya eyes went white, sweat began to pour from his temple.

"Hehehe. Jiraiya you fool." The Queen bent down to picked the gun up.

-

Naruto had pushed Sasuke to the ground, Sasuke smiled up at the sky. He felt the blond hover over his body, he glanced back to see a teasing smirk near his groin. Sasuke moved his hand over the top of the blond's head, he greatly pushing the blond's head down.

"Can't believe we're goin' this.." Naruto sighed as his hot breath was blown across his penis head. "Sasuke...what are you going to say?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Naruto- pleaseeeeEE." Sasuke gasped as Naruto ran his tongue over to lapped up the clear white precum.

He withdrawn his tongue, "is that what you want?"

"Naruto, just do it!" His voice was low and in pants.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I know who can begged a lot better then that."

"Don't...make ...me.." Sasuke pleaded with the blond. Naruto then licked the underside of Sasuke head, making Sasuke gasp. "N-naruto."

Naruto lifted his head as he heard his name, "yes?"

There was a low growl in the back of Sasuke's throat, "Naruto!" The sound wasn't that needed for Naruto's tasted.

"Sasuke don't you know how to begged?" Naruto flicked his tongue against the slip of Sasuke's now purple head.

Sasuke just shook his head.

"Begged or I'm going to leave you like this and go back to the cabin. It's your choice..." He purred as he pulled back.

-

"What are you going to do with us?" Asked one of the campers.

"We're not with them." Another campers said.

"Yea." Another camper agreed, "so if you could just untie us, will be out of your hair.." He smiled up as the guard squirrel.

The campers sighed together.

Kiba sightly moved to his left, move towards his boyfriend, "do you have a plan?"

Kankuro looked over to Kiba, his eyebrows mashed together in thought, he suddenly lifted his head. "I have to pee!"

The squirrel guard looked back at the tied up group, "pee."

"Where?" He asked as his eyes looked around.

"Anywhere. We squirrels will pee anywhere, on themself or on others, we do not care."

"I hate freakin' squirrel's!" He said to Kiba.

-

"You caught me. Congratulation bitch squirrel."

A hand flew to his face, slapping him hard on the face. "Don't talk that way to our Squirrel Queen."

Jiraiya grinded his teeth together, "I can say whatever I want to, to her!" He let his eyes wondered on to her form, "you torn out my heart. I will take you down." He said in a vicious tone.

Gai blinked, "you had a thing with her?" He questioned as he looked between Jiraiya and the Queen.

Jiraiya turned his head to him, "she did this thing with her tongue-" He said in a wonderful feeling tone.

"JIRAIYA!" Gai shouted. "Be serious."

"I am. She tongue-"

"Jiraiya."

He turned to looked at the Queen. "Yes squirrel babe."

"We're over." She said without any emotion to it.

"Bitch!"

-

"N-no." Sasuke growled out as he yanked on blond locks.

"You want my mouth then you have to beg." Naruto tauted with another lick to the slit, cleaning the precum with his tongue.

Sasuke drawn up his shoulder, "please?"

"That's not good enough." Naruto demanded. He shifted onto his knees, he moved a hand to grabbed the base of Sasuke's erection, rubbing his thumb on the shaft. "You have to do better then that."

Sasuke flinched, "I've been a bad camper, I need to be punished...?" He said in a unsure way. "I'm not good at begging, just do it!" He let out a frustrated sighed.

"Sasuke would you just beg."

-

"You broke my heart!" Jiraiya whined as he was tied up with Gai.

Gai sighed as the guy just kept whining and whining, man, Jiraiya hold some back. "Jiraiya it seems that she doesn't love you."

"Babe..is that true?"

The queen sighed, "yup. I going to marry the Squirrel King. He's a lot more younger then you. I need a heir."

...To Be Continued...

Next Chapter

Chapter 9 "Jiraiya's Vs Squirrel King


End file.
